


Нравы и порядки

by lumosik



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Drama, F/M, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24805030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosik/pseuds/lumosik
Summary: по заявке: Ихтиостега работает полицией нравов))) Как только видит целующуюся парочку неправильной (с её точки зрения) ориентации, сразу начинает всячески путаться под ногами (возможно, даже немного кусаться) и действовать на нервы))) В качестве жертв хотелось бы видеть младшее поколение (Е/R, комфейрак, монпрувер, эпозетта, далее везде), но если достанется также господину инспектору и Вальжану, моя любовь пребудет с автором вечно. Н+++, но не стёб.
Relationships: Cosette Fauchelevent/Marius Pontmercy, Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables), Montparnasse/Jean Prouvaire
Kudos: 3





	Нравы и порядки

**Author's Note:**

> автор несколько вольно обошёлся с заявкой  
> написано для WTF Les Miserables 2014

Иметь индивидуальный график работы, наверное, было бы мечтой каждой ихтиостеги, если только ихтиостега не была единственной в свое роде. А потому ихтиостега понимала свою значимость и ответственность, которую на неё возложили. И если ты следишь за соблюдением нравов в Париже, то об индивидуальном графике и речи быть не может. Скорее нужно круглосуточное дежурство. Однако ихтиостега не унывала, не жаловалась, а, наоборот, с рвением выполняла свой долг, подражая своему начальству. 

Она как существо в высшей степени добродетельное одобряла тех, кто и вёл жизнь вполне правильную и благочестивую. Так, её любимцами была парочка влюблённых из сада за решёткой на улице Плюме. Вот и сейчас — красивый юноша, с чёрной копной волос, сидел подле что-то щебечущей девушки, которая временами замолкала и смущённой улыбалась юноше. «Козетта», — шептал он ей и слегка касался маленькой ручки. Ихтиостега, довольно прищурив глаза, удалилась. Она помнила, как этот Мариус позволил себе поцелуй, но и только. «Такой, как он, обязательно прежде попросит благословения, а только потом женится», — подумала ихтиостега и побежала дальше по тёмным улочкам. 

Было неприятно натыкаться на бездельников, шляющихся по ночам, и пьяниц, которые пошатываясь брели от одного дома к другому. Заметив фигуру впереди, ихтиостега сразу почувствовала винные пары, однако этот человек шёл, скорее, уверено и решительно. Он был груб и некрасив: слишком взлохмаченные кудри, трёхдневная щетина, на жилете оторвана пуговица. 

Молодой мужчина громко постучал в дверь и закричал: «Анжольрас, я знаю, что ты здесь! Выслушай меня, прошу!» Ихтиостега подобралась ближе и уже собралась арестовать нарушителя спокойствия, когда из окна на втором этаже высунулась чья-то голова. На неё упадал лучный свет — белокурый юноша очень выгодно смотрелся в этом сиянии. Он был прекрасен, и ихтиостега заворожено продолжила наблюдать за развернувшимся выяснением отношений. 

Юноша из окна исчез, но уже спустя минуту выскочил на улицу, кутаясь в домашний халат, под которым была лишь ночная рубашка. Ихтиостега невольно отметила про себя, что так можно и простудиться. «Грантер, — возмущённо прошипел тот, которого звали Анжольрасом, — что тебе нужно? О, да ты снова пьян! Я вижу, хорошо повеселился на Менской заставе». Мужчина в жилетке простёр к нему руки в молитвенном жесте: «Да, это всё губительное действо вина. Но не его ли восхваляли античные герои? Не вино ли являлось живительным источником для Патроклов, Фидиев, Боэциев и Клавдиев? В чём же моя вина — в том, что я, простой смертный, поддался искушению, или в том, что я воспользовался счастливым рецептом наших предков? Да, ты безгранично прав, Анжольрас, — я виноват! И провинившийся стоит сейчас перед тем, у кого должен просить прощения», — Грантер умолк, опустив голову, а Анжольрас подошёл к нему ближе и положил руку на плечо. «Не неси чушь. Ты должен просить прощения отнюдь не у меня. Прости самого себя, исправься, протрезвей и больше никогда не прикасайся к бутылке, ты мне обещаешь?» — Анжольрас обхватил голову Грантера, и тот покорно положил её на его плечо. Потом Грантер обнял его, и потому, как стали вздрагивать его плечи, ихтиостега поняла, что мужчина плачет. «Если любишь, то обещай», — прошептал Анжольрас, но ихтиостега удалилась, не дождавшись ответа. Что-то ей подсказывало, что эти двое позаботятся друг о друге. 

Уже на рассвете, с первыми петушиными криками, которые можно было услышать здесь, в предместьях, ихтиостега брела под забором чьего-то небольшого домика. Вдруг чуть впереди неё две доски забора приподнялись и отодвинулись в сторону. Сначала из образовавшегося таким образом прохода вылез худой юноша, одежда которого сидела на нём как-то неряшливо: развязанный шейный платок, незастёгнутый протёртый сюртук, в длинных каштановых волосах застряли листочки. За ним вылез щёголь с цилиндром на голове, и это лицо ихтиостега узнала бы даже перепачканным сажей. 

Монпарнас, опаснейший преступник и хладнокровный убийца, в тот момент нежно смотрел на второго юношу и одной рукой начал заботливо вытаскивать листья из его волос. Второй же рукой он выудил откуда-то ромашку и вместо листьев вставил цветок. Юноша покраснел, пугливо посмотрел по сторонам и наклонился к Монпарнасу за поцелуем. 

Ихтиостега глубоко задумалась. С одной стороны, она никогда не замечала за Монпарнасом такой мягкости — франт всегда провожал своих любовников и любовниц с ухмылкой. Но незнакомый ей юноша явно нашёл в убийце человеческие черты. Однако же то, что происходило у забора сейчас: простой поцелуй перерос в страстные объятия, Монпарнас прижал своего партнёра к доскам и, наклонившись к тонкой шее, как будто кусал её, пока тот, тяжело дыша, подставлялся под ласки — всё это было крайне безнравственно по кодексу нравов, который составила сама же ихтиостега. Она намеренно зашуршала в кустах, и парочка замерла. Затем юноша с ромашкой в волосах осторожно выбрался из объятий Монпарнаса и, смущённо приводя свой внешний вид в относительный порядок, извинился перед ним, сообщив, что обязан уже идти. Ихтиостега, гордая собой, поползла обратно в город, докладывать своему начальству об успешном ночном дежурстве.

Начальство её всегда было строгим и непреклонным, отдавало рассудительные распоряжения, носило бакенбарды и ловко маскировалось. В общем, имело все те качества, за которые ихтиостега уважала и любила своё начальство. Она порой говорила себе, что готова даже рискнуть своей жизнью ради его жизни. И, конечно же, подбежав к начальственной квартире, ей всего лишь послышался характерный стон. Но он повторился, и это был явно хриплый голос её начальства, повторивший фамилию некоего Вальжана. Ихтиостега поджала губы и замерла в нерешительности. Похоже, начальство всё-таки поймало своего беглеца и пребывало сейчас во вполне приятном состоянии. 

Здраво рассудив, ихтиостега бесшумно покинула дом начальства и направилась в сторону кабачка «Коринф». Говорят, что туда любят захаживать два друга, чуть ли не живущие втроём с ещё одной девушкой. Подобного в кодексе нравов у ихтиостеги пока не было — и надо бы разузнать о таком случай подробнее.


End file.
